


i was all over him

by ghostfacesknife



Series: stu and billy, killer gay shits [1]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings Realization, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Hate Sex, House Party, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Useless Lesbians, stu and billy get away with the murders but Tatum is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfacesknife/pseuds/ghostfacesknife
Summary: They got away with the murders but that isn’t why Stu feels empty.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Sidney and Tatum loved each other but Sid died :(
Series: stu and billy, killer gay shits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	i was all over him

**Author's Note:**

> Tatum is alive, Billy and Stu get away with murder, Sidney, Gale, and Dewey are dead, porn with little plot.

Stu and Tatum lay on the couch lazily, chip crumbs sprinkled about with each inch of the furniture. They were watching Carrie for what seemed to be the 100th time, eyes glued to the TV. They were at the scene where Carrie was on the stage, waving to the crowd with a wide smile then suddenly, the pigs blood came splashing down on her. Tatum grunted as she shoved another tortilla chip in her mouth. 

“Honestly,” she started while lip smacking, “I feel her. Like, I would totally beat the shit out of those kids if that happened to me!” Stu nodded with a mouthful of ice cream. 

“Me too,” Tatum had said it herself, she could understand Carrie and so could Stu. His face dropped immediately, his bad mood swallowing up everything around him. The girl rose up once she saw the change in Stu’s demeanor. 

“Hey...This is meant to be fun. It’s your birthday after all. Billy should NOT be on your mind,” she emphasized. The teen shrugged and swallowed his ice cream.

“I know, but like I just hate how he...”

“Fucked you and then tossed you aside like a burden? Acted like you were the wrong one? Got angry at you for being angry yourself even though you had every reason to be?” She finished. 

Stu nodded, defeated. 

“Yeah, Sidney did that to me too. We’re the same but you know what?” She asked. He grunted. “I’ll find another Sidney and you’ll find another man that isn’t a Billy! Billy’s suck! That’s like....in the Bible or something.” 

“Yeah...” he giggled lightly and took another spoonful.

“Plus, my only okay crush got murdered by some guy in a 20 dollar Halloween costume.” Stu’s heart twisted at the mention of Sidney. He felt horrible that he helped with killing her and Gale and even Dewey, Tatum’s brother. 

“Yeah...” he repeated sadly. 

“Face me...” she commanded, gripping Stu’s face and turning it to look at her. “Say it with me: Fuck Billy.” 

“Fuck Billy...” he trialed off with zero confidence, putting the tub of the snack to the side.

“Fuck Billy!” She hissed.

“Fuck Billy,” Stu said with rising confidence. 

“FUCK BILLY!” 

“FUCK BILLY LOOMIS!” ”FUCK BILLY LOOMIS!”

“YEAH!””YEAH!”

Tatum didn’t mean for Stu to actually fuck Billy Loomis. Technically, it was Stu who was getting fucked but that didn’t matter. He failed to move on and Tatum was gonna start her little speeches all over again for nothing. She was wasting herself on something that probably won’t change. Stu didn’t think he could ever get over Billy and his stupid middle part or even his huge cock. (Yeah, he said it). 

It started (again) at a party. One day after his birthday, he attended another gathering, hoping to drown out yesterday’s struggles. Carrie was fun but doing weed with the band kids on some guy’s couch was even better. 

“Damn, Stu!” Richard, the trombonist hollered at the sight of the punk blowing out a huge cloud of smog. The room’s scent got heavier. 

Stu smirked with pride and handed the joint to Marissa, the pianist who had huge and chunky braces. She hesitated to grab the drug. 

“You just put it to your mouth, suck in the smoke, then deliver that shit to your lungs, hold it, then blow it out!” He informed her excitedly. Marissa shook her head and did as told, but instead coughed out the smoke immediately. 

“Take your time...” Stu said gently. She nodded again and took a small and slow hit. She breathed it out with a sigh. “Nice, huh?” 

Stu looked away from the scene and rose up out his seat. 

“Aww come on!” Richard moaned. 

“Hey, hey, I’ll be back! Just gonna get some more vodka,” he referred to his glass and made his way to the kitchen. Stu studied the room, soaking in all the people that leaned on kitchen counters, getting their tits grabbed and stuff. He grabbed the vodka bottle and poured some halfway in his cup then snatched up some Capri sun that was out the pouch. 

He felt someone bump into him. “Hey, sorry...” The person paid no mind and continued on. “Dick,” he mumbled to himself. Stu looked up after he finished cooking up his drink, immediately groaning as he saw Billy leaning on a wall casually, talking to some girl who looked oddly a bit like Sidney. 

He caught eyes with Billy and tore his gaze away, embarrassed. He headed back to the band kids, smiling as Marissa seemed higher than a cloud. 

“Woah, you good there?” Stu asked. She nodded lazily, eyes puffy and red. “Okay...”

“BOO!” Stu jumped up in his seat, feeling Tatum grab his shoulders. 

“Holy shit, Tatum!” She giggled and rolled over the couch, swatting Richard out his spot to be next to her friend. Richard moved with mumbled protests. 

“Yeah I did!” She grabbed Stu’s drink and took a sip. “Pretty good...” she commented and handed it back.

“Yep, Capri sun with some vodka!” He said proudly and set it on the coffee table. Tatum grumbled a ‘huh’ and wrapped her arm around Stu’s shoulder. 

“So I uh...” Stu lost things to talk about, “gotta go to the bathroom!” He announced. 

“You go to the bathroom!” Tatum hollered back with excitement. Stu nodded with a grin and headed down the hall, his smile dropping as he was out of his friend’s sight. He entered the room and reached to close the door, almost doing so before someone stuck a foot in. 

“Hey...I’m kinda like...using this?” The door opened again, Billy entering hurriedly. The door shut loudly at him slamming it. “Dude?” Stu gasped as he was rushed up against the wall and pinned up by the smaller man. 

“I told you I wanted her dead,” the other man growled hotly in Stu’s ear. His face melted into anger instantly. 

“She’s my friend!” He protested immediately and pushed him away. “I’m not killing her! I should’ve never helped you! She loved Sidney! You made me kill her!” 

“Because she’s a whore just like her mother! And Tatum is a whore like Sidney and Maureen and every other woman in the world!” Billy screeched. 

“No! Jesus Christ, I’m not your fucking minion! I’m not helping you continue your misogynistic killing spree! Tatum is my best friend, my life and I’m not letting you take that away!”

“I am your life,” Billy pinned Stu back up against the wall, face squished in frustration. 

“Bullshit,” Stu spat. “You tossed me away. Now you’re probably coming back because you can’t find a better replacement to suck your cock like I did. Face it.”

Billy scoffed in amusement lowly at the man’s rebellion with a raised finger. “She told you that, huh?” The taller man nodded confidently. “I told you, Stu. I’m always right and that little slut just wants you against me. We’re meant to be, after all,” he bit at Stu’s ear. “You killed for me, remember? ‘That bitch, Sidney,’” he quoted. 

“And I wish I never did. I was just as much as a victim as Sidney. I should’ve told the police about your sorry ass,” the blonde hissed. He was pushed up the wall harder. He groaned at the pain that blossomed in his back. 

“It doesn’t matter what you are, it matters that you did something and quite frankly,” Billy began to trace Stu’s jawline with his fingertip, studying him like a predator, “you know it felt amazing to kill her. She took me away from you, right?”

Stu bit at his lips roughly and raised his arms to Billy’s chest, showing him forward with all his might again, watching as the brunette stumbled on his feet. “Fuck you.” 

Billy threw his head back and howled in laughter. “Say what you want Stu but admit it! You still love me! So,” he slid out of his playful demeanor, “let me take what’s still mine.”

It was a blur, a really fast one that made Stu’s eyes shake. He couldn’t remember how long ago that Billy ripped off his shirt then his own. Was it a few minutes ago? Or was it 30 minutes ago? God, who knew. Billy bit at Stu’s neck roughly and sloppily, leaving hellish hickeys with each inch. He roamed about the lankier man’s body, leaving some scratch marks of arousal. 

He really shouldn’t be doing this. He was supposed to be over Billy and the murders that he participated in, they were painted as heroes anyways. Everyone thought they were the only surviving victims of the mighty Ghostface and so did Tatum. It was already fine but Stu of course had to mess up the progress he had. Now, he felt his head being used, bruises being placed on the temples of his skull. 

His head went up and down slowly, his cheeks hollowed so much that he couldn’t breathe the best. Billy’s cock shoved itself down his throat, some pre-cum following along. His nose was tickled by the brunette’s pubic hair every switching second, breathing in his old spice body wash that he knew too well. It was like the only thing that Billy owned that mattered. 

Stu’s eyes rolled to the back of his head with Billy feeling Stu’s metal piercing on his lip turn warm with time and use. 

His hair was gripped roughly, only adding to the pleasure. The blonde pulled away quickly, breathing in the much needed air. His lips were puffy and red, some pre-cum decorated on each lip. He was smacked with Billy’s cock after a few seconds, a signal to keep on sucking him, and he obeyed. Stu’s head dived back down and his lips tightly closed around the other man’s shaft. Billy groaned softly, and tugged harder at Stu’s bleached blonde hair. He bucked his hips forward and Stu knew what was going to happen. He hollowed his cheeks as much as he could muster and pulled away from Billy’s grip, going on his own accord. 

Billy’s own semen invaded his mouth like that, making Stu gasp around the other man’s dick in shock. He pulled away, watching as a string of cum connected his lips with Billy’s member. He wiped away the mess and zipped up the man for him. He stood up gingerly, raising his brows in surprise as Billy grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. 

“Look at you,” Stu beat the other boy to it. “Just as I said, crawling back because you couldn’t find someone to suck your cock like me.” He smiled sickly to himself. Billy grunted in anger.

“Fuck off,” he mumbled.

“I’m right, admit it...” Billy sat there, deadly quiet for a moment, making Stu wait in anticipation. 

“Happy late birthday, slut,” and so Billy hurried out. 

“Thought Sidney was your slut?!” Stu called back, smirking as Billy continued on, flipping him off as he walked away in defeat. Stu looked at himself in the mirror and gingerly adjusted himself. He snatched up his drink and headed out like nothing had happened. 

He walked up to the couch and plopped down next to Tatum, who was apparently making fun of Richard. He mumbled in sadness once a while after Tatum had said something mean.

“Man, come on.... What did I do?” He asked in defeat. The blonde girl shrugged and turned to her friend and smiled. Stu’s stomach twisted slightly. 

“So, did you piss gallons, bitch?” She asked sarcastically. Stu scoffed in amusement. 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. I don’t think I flushed, wanna go see?” 

“Ewww,” she swatted at her friend’s arm. “No, weirdo.” Stu smiled triumphantly and stole a sip of his drink, placing it on the coffee table with ease. 

“Tatum....”

“Stu....” she replied jokingly, tapping away at her computer. She was writing an essay for English on the murder of her brother, making the boy feel like it wasn’t the right time to tell his friend about the party. He swallowed down his shame, however, and continued. 

“So, the party,” he started shyly.

“Yep,” she replied plainly. “It happened.”

“Yes.... And while I was there I uh.... bumped into Billy and then I uh....suckedhiscockpleasedon’tkillme,” he flushed out in a hurried mumble. Tatum zipped around in her rolly chair, looking at her best friend in complete shock. 

“Wow,” she choked. “Okay not mad or surprised but how the fuck did that convo go?” 

“Um.... I went to the bathroom, not to go to the bathroom. I kinda saw him earlier and needed to cool off. Anyways, he like, came in? Then he pinned me to the wall, said some kinky shit, then I was on my knees sucking his cock?” He questioned himself even though he somewhat told the truth. 

“Woah,” Tatum blurted out. “How big is he?” She asked with no filter. Stu scoffed at this. 

“Pretty big...”

“Details.... Pretty big doesn’t do much for the imagination.”

“Okay, fine. I’d say about 10 and half inches, real thick and wide and some solid veins,” he began to brag. Tatum had her jaw still dropping to the floor at this information. 

“Okay, it’s fine. I understand completely even if that guy is a dick,” she scoffed at herself then turned back around to face her computer, beginning to tap away again. “Was it worth it?” She asked after a minute of silence. Stu nodded with a wicked grin.

“Fuck yeah.” 

‘Was it, though?’ It felt like it was Sidney, dead Sidney, asking that question to Stu instead of himself. His insides curled to each other, tying knots fearfully.

‘I’m so sorry, Sid,’ he thought to himself.


End file.
